Resistance Is Futile
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: In the middle of the night, Wally is ambushed and taken hostage. With no way out, he can only sit and wait for the horrors in store for him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening.<p>

This _couldn't _be happening.

He had been lied to. He had been taken against his will. He had been taken prisoner. He had been _betrayed_.

It had occurred so quickly, they had overwhelmed him before he could process what was going on. He fought as valiantly as he could. He held them at bay even when deep in his gut, he knew it was a fruitless effort. As the agents stormed his room, he prayed that his distress signal would reach his friends in time, but they themselves were too late. By the time he heard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S landing in the backyard, he was halfway conscious and being hauled off to who-knows-where.

Now here he was, trapped. Strapped down in some rickety old chair in a dimly lit dungeon and the eyes of his captors crawling over his form.

Wally's lips curled into a snarl as he growled at their shadows. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, he let his guard down and they didn't waste time to capitalize. Sweat trickled down his cheek as he struggled once more against his bindings, but every time he exerted himself, the ropes just burned into his wrists more harshly. After one final heave, he slumped forward, his breath coming out in heavy pants. He couldn't break free. All of his strength had been wasted trying beat them back earlier. This…this was bad.

_Really_ bad.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be."

Eyes hidden behind blond bangs snapped up at the cold voice. Wally was half tempted to hock a loogie in the voice's direction, but his mouth was bone dry. Despite the situation, a part of him couldn't help but be proud that they had gone to such extremes to keep him contained. Starved him, barely kept him hydrated and went overboard on the ropes and chains. They pulled out all the stops to make sure the _legendary _Numbuh Four was subdued. These guys were good. His fury boiled by just _thinking_ that sentence, but he couldn't deny the facts. These _sick_ monsters had been around for quite awhile. They had done all their homework. Bunch of losers.

Weeks ago, he hadn't even heard of them and their movement. He had no idea they existed. But finally rumors seeped in and they could no longer hide themselves, not that they had any intention to. They were confident in their power, and it was still ever growing. Each and every day, maybe even every _hour_, their numbers increased. Wally refused to believe such a large movement had been covered up and in hiding for so long. But now they were out in the open, infecting any kid who would foolishly listen with their…with their _lies._

Wally wasn't an idiot (REALLY, he wasn't!) he knew about their underhanded tactics. They lured innocents kids off the streets with their lies, and forcibly took the ones who fought back, like himself. Once they were in their clutches, they would clout the victims' minds with their ideals. They would put them through agonizing indoctrin-uh…intdocaty…indocotrna…fancy brainwashing and take away their free will just to join their cause. It was obvious he was to be their next _recruit_. And he was hopeless to fight it.

What was he saying? He was _Numbuh Four_! No gaggle of brainwashed freaks could hold him down that easy! New firing burning in his eyes, Wally kicked and fussed with amazing gusto. Even if escape was impossible, he would not go down without a good brawl. If these guys wanted to suck him in, then he was gonna make sure they worked for it.

"I hoped you wouldn't be so complicated about this," the voice stated in a disappointed tone of voice, like a reprimanding father. "Contain him."

The second the order left his lips, Wally felt four fists clamp down on his arms, stiffly holding him in place. He trembled with unrivaled fury as he glanced to the right, recognizing none other then Numbuh Three-Sixty-Three. Wally glared at Harvey, he should have known the little brat was apart of this. When he got out of here, he was going paint Harvey's face black and blue with his fists. Being the Supreme Leader's brother wouldn't save him this time. He turned to his other captor, about to curse them out until his face went blue, but his voice caught in his throat as he gasped.

"P-Patton?" Wally looked absolutely horror-stricken as the stone hard face of Numbuh Sixty looked on emotionlessly. This...this had to be some nightmare, they got to _Patton_? Impossible. He was the toughest operative in the Kids Next Door! Not as tough as _him_ of course, but a good second. But the gravity of his situation finally started weighing down on the blond. If they hooked in Patton, what chance did he have?

Wally's exhausted expression went through several changes of emotion. Confusion, betrayal, fear. But trying to save face in front of his enemies, he settled on anger as he glared at the Arctic Commander. "You _traitor_."

"It'd be wise to stand down, cadet," Patton spoke in monotone, ignoring Wally's hiss. "They're too strong."

"Too strong? Ya gotta be kiddin' me! They ain't nothing Patton! We can beat these losers, just untie me! Be a man and fight it!"

"Learn from his example, Numbuh 4."

Wally tore his gaze away from Patton as the voice spoke again. A shadow moved in the darkness, and clacks of shoes meeting of the floor echoed through the chamber as the owner stepped closer. A professionally attired kid stepped into the ring of light, and Wally narrowed his eyes as he dug around for a name. "Wait a second…you're that Numbuh Infinity guy!"

"Numbuh 60 put up quite the struggle when cornered. The loses almost outweighed what we had gained in that encounter," Numbuh Infinity continued on, ignoring Wally's protests. "But so goes the routine. They fight what they fail to understand, and in the end, it's already too late. You are no different from him Numbuh 4, no different from any of us. I, too, resisted the truth, only to be filled with glorious enlightenment when I submitted. So, learn from Numbuh 60's example and embrace what we have to offer. Learn from _all_ of our examples."

Wally's eyes widened as more figures stepped into the light. So many familiar faces, so many operatives. He looked around, aghast at who he saw among them.

"Numbuh 74.239," Wally whispered. "Numbuh 35, Numbuh 20,000…_Flyboy_?" Wally gawked as he recognized the Kid among the sea of faces. He slowly turned away from the Hispanic child to gaze at Numbuh Infinity again. "You've started gettin' guys _outside_ the Kids Next Door?"

"There are no boundaries, Numbuh 4. We share the truth with all, and in turn, our numbers benefit from it greatly. With influences to those outside regular ranks, and those implanted within Global Command itself, we will be enabled to broadcast to every child of the world. Our word will become clear, _everyone_ will know of the truth!"

"Never!" Wally snarled. He jerked violently, and it was enough to cause both Patton and Harvey to take cautious steps back. "Ya think jus' 'cause you suckered these sissies that you'll get me? Not happenin'! I'm not lioke the rest of these pushovers! I'll never buy into that…that load of _crud_! NEVER!"

"Your defiance is admirable," Infinity murmured. His lips then curled upward into a dark, cunning smirk as his sunglasses gleamed in the low lighting. "That's what makes you so _perfect_, Numbuh 4. Don't you see? With the tough, stubborn, most non-feminine boy, Wallabee Beatles on our side, no one will question us! You could very well be our herald!"

"You're CRAZY!" Wally yelled at the top of his lungs. Ignoring his soreness and exhaustion, he continued to struggle against his confinements. But at this point, he only helped in making himself appear even more pathetic. "There's no way I'm joinin' you losers. Ya can't make me!"

Infinity chuckled to himself. Wally was crumbling right before his eyes and they haven't even started yet. "We have been rather…aggressive in our efforts to bring you here, I'll admit. But rest assured Numbuh 4, your joining of us shall be all your own doing."

Wally gulped at the diplomat's words. So twisted, doubled edged and – no! He wouldn't let some stupid politician play mind games with him. That's how he lured you in, and sank his claws in deep. "No way!"

"Yes way. It would make it so much easier if you ceased struggling, you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Wally looked frantically around the room, trying to find some source of salvation. He couldn't go out this way. If (And that was a BIG 'if') he was ever to be defeated, he was supposed to be beaten in some awesome-riffic showdown with cool background music; not tied down in some chair like a spoiled brat in extreme time-out!

"I'll get out, just you wait!" he attempted to deter them, but only succeeded in dampening his own spirits. "M-My friends will be here any second! They'll bust me out!"

Infinity's smirk never wavered. He only tipped his head forward a bit the exact moment Wally felt two presences at his side. He weakly glared up expecting Patton and Harvey again, but his face slowly softened and he let out a forlorn whine. "N-Not…not you guys too…"

Nigel offered Wally a sympathetic gaze as he put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "It'll hurt a bit at first Numbuh 4, but you'll grow to enjoy it."

"Yeah, give it a chance," Hoagie added. The boy tinkered with a nearby projector and turned to Wally with a nervous smile as he inserted the film. "Infinity may take it a _little_ too seriously, but it's got great writing, a lot of wit and – "

"NO!" Wally cried again. "Something that _girly_ could never be that good! It's…it's STUPID! You all have just lost yer flippin' marbles!"

Infinity glared at the blond before nodding to Hoagie. "Roll the clip."

"Lemme go!" Wally kicked and screamed as Hoagie flipped the projector on. "Why are you doing this ta me?"

"Because you made the mistake of insulting the show in front of Infinity," Nigel deadpanned.

"How was I s'posed know he was gonna _tie me up_ because of it!"

"Silence non-believer!" Infinity snapped at Wally. He then turned toward the screen with a sparkle in his eyes. "It is starting…"

Wally tensed, before doubling his efforts. He managed to hopped around enough to move the chair slightly, forcing Nigel and Hoagie to hold him down. "I won't watch it, ya can't make me!" He growled spitefully at his so called "friends" and wished malevolent ill will upon them. "When I get outta this chair, I'm gonna tie both of ya to the muffler of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R and push it into the – "

"_My Little Pony, My Little Pony,"_

He froze, the light music fluttering into his ears. He would never know what on Earth possessed him to turn and look at the screen straight on, but he _did_ know that nothing, not even decommissioning, would be able to erase what he was seeing from his mind. "N-No…"

"_Ahhhhh, My Little Pony!"_

The images. Zero, the cute, so un-manly images! He…he could _taste_ the sickening sweetness. "No."

"_I used to wonder what friendship could be,"_

"NO!"

"_My Little Pony!"_

"Make it stop!"

"_Until you shared its magic with me!"_

"MAKE IT STOP!"


End file.
